The Seine
The Seine ''is an ancient text written in the early history of Marihm. The original story rumored to be penned by ancient historian Larite is a collect of two stories: creation of the worlds and the Journey of Silu. Although not the original author of ''the Seine, Larite is rumored to have travelled all over Marihm to hear each tribe's version around the time of the indication of the tribes. Although considered Heretical for some time, the Seine has become more acceptable. To the people of Marihm, it is unsure how much of this story is true, Regardless of the actual factuality of the document; the Seine is a great influence to Marihmic Society. Their constellation based calendar is based off of names recorded in the Seine, the Haene. Creation of U'wee The first section of the Seine covers the creation of the universe. In the beginning, there was no life but U'wee. Over thousands of years U'wee grew in a primordial egg. It said that U'wee became earth and sky, light and dark. Over time U'wee grew and separated in seeds of the Universe. Eventually, U'wee grew too great and exploded. As U'wee died he created his last and greatest creation: Humanity. As his final gift to his creation, he gave them something unlike any other: the mind and the ability to reason. Silu's Journey After the tale of U'wee, the story follows Silu son of Yeine. Yeine was the great chief of a tribe. He had two sons Silu and Peiw. The brothers were complete opposites. Everyone who met Silu loved him and despised Peiw. Peiw grew dark and wished to overtake his elder brother. This hatred grew with the arrival of the Aeri, a mysterious tribe from an unknown land. Eita, leader of the Aeri and seerer, came to Yeine, She said she had a dream that told her to come to him and join their tribes. She offers their services and to teach them their magic. She offers Ashi, a skilled magician to help aid in their learning. Ashi, being a handsome creature, becomes the object of affection by both Silu and Peiw. As things naturally go, Ashi favored Silu. Attracted to the darkness in Peiw heart, the dark spirit of Fleit began to torment and twist Peiw. Peiw grew dark and began to plan how to overtake his brother and become chief. Seeing the Darkness in Peiw, Eita decides to approach Yeine and Silu. She warns them of the darkness in Peiw but both refuse to believe. Unknown to any of the party, Peiw heard news of their audience. After asking his brother to meet him, Peiw arranged the murder of Yeine and Eita. When Silu comes to meet his brother, he finds them dead. Peiw enters the room with guards and accuses that Silu must be the murder. Not able to deny the claim, Silu runs and seeks shelter and counsel from Rae. Rae tells Silu he must fight his brother for he must be the true murder. Silu refuses. The next day Peiw is declared Chief and banishes his brother with a bounty on his head. Seeing no other option, Silu flees to the hills. He survives the treacherous climb over the mountains but is weakened. Overtaken by fatigue, Silu collapses into a deep sleep. In his sleep the light and dark sides of Fleit fight to control Silu. Silu binds himself with the light spirit and defeats the dark Fleit. When Silu awakens, he discovers he is in the care of Minef, an elderly farmer. Minef helps Silu and teaches him how to farm. Silu becomes successful and favorite of Minef. This upsets Fihee a worker of Minef. Fihee begins to tempt and tease Silu. Silu does not respond to his jabs. Eventually, Fihee goes to Eiku and begs for aid. Eiku being a twisted man uses his powers to imprison Silu. Eventually Silu proves himself a good man. Silu becomes a public figure who is known for being clever. Some time passes, Yaene, a traveler comes to town. He recognizes Silu and tries to capture him. The town defends him resulting in the death of Minef and several others. Not wanting anyone else to die for him. Silu leaves. Vael a wise and gentle woman goes with Silu. While on the road, Silu has a vision from the good spirit Slee. It tells him must return and face his brother. It also tells him he will be the father of nations in a distant land. With a heavy heart, Silu and Vael return to Silu’s homeland. Upon their entry to the city, Silu and Vael are captured and imprisoned. As Peiw plans how to execute his brother, Ashi sneaks into the prison. She uses forbidden magic to encase Silu and Vael in a protective box. Using all the magic, Ashi send Silu and Vael to the stars and to a distant world. Ashi dies and magic used disappears and forms the Wae. Silu and Vael land in a world and are told to seed it and be perfect their first Child is Fuo. For information on the translation of the Seine, see the Seine Curse.